The capabilities of autonomous vehicles (i.e. robots), and as a result the breadth of situations in which autonomous vehicles are employed, continues to grow. With the increasing capabilities and computational resources of such vehicles, their capability for operational independence also grows. As a result, less direct human control may be necessary for such vehicles. Although there are benefits to greater independence for autonomous vehicles, increased independence can also lead to insufficient information being readily available to human operators or bystanders relating to the vehicle's operation.